theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Flies Near Your Eyes
Female Flies Near Your Eyes is a song in Musical Facts. Lyrics The screen is white, then a lady sitting on a chair appears. (Voice): You may just be sitting, watching TV. When a fly comes, not a flea. The lady starts swatting at a fly that started buzzing around. (Voice): You're thinking, Why can't I hit it? Most people won't realize, Wait a minute. This fly is female, it is not male. Well, so is 99% of the other flies that buzz around your head. So don't call it him, call it her instead. A band started playing their guitars and the voice started singing fast. (Voice): Female female female. Yes, most flies are female, if they buzz around your head. The lady and the fly were shown again. A + appeared in between them. Then the lady and the fly merged to make a female fly. (Voice): Female female female. Think female female female. The fly flew around the band, and they all tried to hit the fly with the guitars. (Voice): Stick to a fly swatter, or get it in the water. A fly swatter hit the fly, and knocked it into a cup of water. A member of the band poured the water down the drain. The water went into some random guy's mouth. Then, they sneezed on the screen, and the word "female" was spelled out with snot. Then, the snot combined and made a fly. The fly flew around. Fly swatters were threw at it. The fly flew into a female base. (Voice): Female female female. A female ladybug flew out of the base. She grabbed all the fly swatters and spanked the band with them. Then, the screen zoomed in on one of the spots (even though female ladybugs don't have spots). Then, the screen zoomed out, and the female fly was there. The female fly flew into a place called Female Land. The fly put on some makeup, then put on a dress, and a wig, and bought a purse. (Fly): Yes, I'm a female. The fly swung her purse, and the word "female" formed. The letters combined and made another female fly. The new fly flew away, then flew back with makeup, a dress, a wig, and a purse. The flies flew in a circle, and a yellow circle appeared in the middle. The flies disappeared, and the circle shrunk. A finger pressed it. An elevator opened, and a man walked in. He took the elevator to the top floor, and entered. A bunch of female flies were flying around. (Voice): Female female female. The flies formed letters, and the letters formed the word "female." The flies kept forming the words. Then, the words flew around, and everything disappeared. (Voice): Female female female. So, remember. Female female female. From January to December. Female female female. If a fly's buzzing around.... Female female female. ....hit it to the ground. Female female female. And it will most likely be female. Female female female. A male fly flew onto the screen. (Fly): I was the voice, and I'm male. Female. Female! FEEEEEEEEEEEMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLEEEE! A bunch of female flies flew onto the screen and knocked the male fly away. THE END Category:Songs Category:Musical Facts